Love Sick
by xianminggg
Summary: Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya dan berjanji akan membantunya melakukan penggalangan dana untuk klub musiknya. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta setelah kesepakatan membuat mereka menjadi saling dekat satu sama lain? Sedangkan mereka sama-sama memiliki kekasih wanita yang sangat mencintai mereka? / KYUMIN / YAOI / CHAPTERED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Begins!**** & Don't You?!**

**Pairing: KyuMin! Slight KyuToria and S****ungminxSaeun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: BoysLove! Remake from Thailand novel and series. The novel is originally called Love Sick: Chunlamoon Noom Kang Keng Namgern.**

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari thailand gay novel yang diangkat menjadi serial TV 'Love Sick' diperankan oleh White Boonserm dan Captain Chonlathorn yang dirilis baru-baru ini, berhubung saya suka banget ceritanya jadi saya akan me-remake serial ini menjadi fanfic kyumin. Saya akan mengganti/menambahkan/mengurangi beberapa bagian yang perlu diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan OTP, selebihnya sama. Enjoy it!

SUNGMIN'S POV

_Seoul International High School_

_._

_._

"Sungmin-_ah_! Bagaimana bisa uang anggaran klub musik kita berakhir sedikit sekali?" suara menggelegar Hyukjae menginterupsi langkahku menuju keluar kelas. Aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku ke toilet sebelum dokumen anggaran yang berada di tangan Hyukjae tepat berada di depan mataku.

Aku mengerutkan alis saat mulai membaca semua isi dokumen yang diberikan osis, yang dengan 'lembutnya' Hyukjae sodorkan ke wajahku. Aku mengingat jelas kita mendapat 25 ribu won dari hasil show group di Lotte yang akan kita gunakan untuk melunasi drum yang baru saja kita beli. Tapi mengapa disini hanya ditulis 5 ribu won? Apa yang terjadi dengan 20 ribu won nya? Apa osis salah tulis?

"Sial… Apa kau tahu _hyung_ bahwa tagihan drum akan segera datang?! Apa kita harus pergi dan meminta di jalan?!" Hyukjae masih bersikeras berteriak padaku tanpa lelah.

Sementara itu, ku lihat anggota klub yang lain sedang duduk dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar stress! Sebagai ketua klub aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Aku diam untuk berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya satu ide brillian muncul di kepala cantikku.

"Aku akan segera kembali," suara sepatu kulit hitamku mengiringi langkah kakiku menuju ruang osis. Aku takut. Mungkin saja para anggota osis sudah pulang karena memang saat ini matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Segala sesuatu yang ada di kepalaku benar-benar kacau sekarang. _Why this could happen_?!

Sialan! Kapan aku membuat kesalahan ini?! Aku Lee Sungmin, seratus persen yakin bahwa 25 ribu won itu ada dan telah ku simpan dengan baik untuk membayar tagihan drum selanjutnya. Sambil terus berpikir kakiku tetap berlari dengan kencang ke ruang osis. Bingo! Ruang osis masih dibuka. Aku berdoa agar bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memperbaiki hal ini. Ku lihat sosok _namja _tinggiyang berdiri membelakangiku.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_,aku perwakilan dari klub musik ingin bertanya apa kau bisa memeriksa anggaran kami? Aku pikir kau mungkin salah tulis dalam laporan ini," ucapanku yang agak keras membuat sosok itu berbalik menghadapku. Bingo, itu kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Ketua osis yang selama dua tahun berturut-turut sekelas denganku―meskipun kita tidak sangat dekat_―_.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apa kau bisa memeriksa anggaran klub musik untukku? 20 ribu won hilang! Aku bisa gila!" tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut lucu. Aku memutuskan menggunakan pertemanan kami sebagai keuntungan. Sepertinya dia terkejut saat melihatku tadi, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah meja dan mengecek beberapa folder untuk memeriksa dokumen klub musik.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sungmin-_ssi_," tentu aku bisa menunggu! Tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu asal 20 ribu won itu kembali, aku rela! Aku berdiri di dekat pintu menatap Kyuhyun sementara ia membalik halaman-halaman folder.

Aku benar-benar berharap kata-kata pertama yang akan dia ucapkan adalah 'oh ya, kita membuat kesalahan,' atau 'sisa uang akan datang minggu depan,' atau sesuatu seperti itu. Aku memiliki sedikit harapan meskipun osis jarang membuat kesalahan terutama ketika mereka memiliki Kyuhyun yang jenius dan teliti sebagai ketua mereka.

"Osis tidak membuat kesalahan, itu di tulis di sini. Lihatlah ini, Sungmin-_ssi_." Kyuhyun menunjukkan folder anggaran klub musik. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ukuran font kecil, jumlah 5 ribu won ditulis cukup banyak membuatku seperti mau pingsan!

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" ucapku dengan panik.

"Kau tidak muncul dalam rapat semua klub dengan osis minggu kemarin kan? Kau titipkan pada siapa uang itu, Sungmin-_ssi_?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku mulai berpikir kembali. Dan kemudian aku ingat. Saat rapat itu dilaksanakan aku sedang berada di Ilsan untuk mengurus _halmeoni_ yang sedang sakit. Oleh karena itu, orang yang aku titipkan uang untuk mewakiliku adalah... Ah! Yang Yoseob. Dia ada di klub musik. Mereka melakukan undian untuk menggantikanku dalam rapat tersebut dan Yoseob lah yang terpilih.

"Aku ada disana saat rapat itu berlangsung. Jonghyun dari klub budaya Korea terus memotong anggaran klub kalian. Karena menurutnya klub kalian tidak terlalu dominan dalam acara sekolah bulan depan. Aku lihat, Yoseob terlalu takut untuk melawan Jonghyun jadi dia hanya duduk diam. Pada akhirnya, hanya 5 ribu won yang tersisa untuk klubmu. Waktu itu, aku benar-benar bertanya-tanya apa kau akan keberatan dengan keputusan itu?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

_Tentu saja keberatan! Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_, batinku. Aku mulai berteriak pada diriku sendiri karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain berteriak.

"Aku punya cara lain, Sungmin-_ssi_," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Katakan padaku, Kyuhyun! Katakan sekarang! Aku akan melakukan apapun. Bantuan seperti benar-benar ada dihadapanku. Ku tatap wajah temanku―yang tidak terlalu dekat―ini.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan intens, berjalan ke arahku dan menggenggam jemariku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sungmin, _be my boyfriend_?"

.

.

.

"Hei,_hyung_! Jadi apa yang terjadi?!" Seperti biasa, Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku dengan suara keras saat aku berjalan kembali ke ruang klub kami dengan marah. Aku diam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab padanya. Maksudku, aku marah dan bingung. _What the hell is that Kyuhyun trying to do messing with me like that_? Aku mengenalnya untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang aneh!

'Aku bukan gay, sialan! Bajingan!' Itu adalah kata-kata yang aku teriakkan di depan wajah Kyuhyun 5 menit yang lalu sebelum aku bergegas pergi dari ruang osis dan langsung menuju kembali ke ruang klub. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka aku akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Cho Kyuhyun,_the epitome of being perfect_. Penampilannya. Keluarganya. Perilakunya. Nilai-nilainya. Keramahannya.

Ah! Dia bahkan punya pacar perempuan yang cantik! Sekali lagi, pacar perempuan! Bahkan pacarnya sangat popular. Victoria Song. Banyak anak-anak di sekolah ini sangat tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Melihat fakta bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, jarang sekali melihat perempuan dengan postur tinggi, putih dan anggun.

Terlebih, aku sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama. Meskipun kita tidak dekat sama sekali, karena Kyuhyun adalah teman dekat Changmin yang berteman dengan Donghae dan Donghae adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus pacar dari Lee Hyukjae jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

Ketika kita kebetulan berpapasan satu sama lain, dia akan lebih dulu tersenyum padaku kadang-kadang. Atau jika sedang di kantin dan dia mengantri di depanku untuk membeli sesuatu, aku akan memintanya untuk sekalian membeli sesuatu yang aku perlukan. Atau kadang-kadang ketika klub musik mengadakan konser, aku akan menjual tiket padanya dan menyuruh dia dan teman-temannya untuk datang.

Hanya sebatas itu! Dan sebenarnya, kalau kalian bertanya padaku siapa saja murid di sekolah ini yang gay, ya walaupun ada banyak, _but Kyuhyun is probably the last person i would think of!_

Suara Hyukjae sudah tak terdengar lagi, mungkin ia lelah terus berteriak sedangkan aku hanya berjalan dalam diam. Cuaca sudah mulai dingin sekarang. Mungkin karena ini adalah bulan November yang merupakan awal musim dingin.

Bukankah seharusnya aku duduk di kamar dan berkutat dengan barang-barang pink ku? Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku menaiki sepeda motor pink ku dan pergi ke sebuah mansion. Aku pernah berkunjung ke mansion ini dua tahun yang lalu. Anak tertua dari keluarga pemilik mansion ini pernah menggelar pesta ulang tahun ke 15. Aku tidak dekat dengan dia atau apa. Tapi kita berada di kelas yang sama dan jarak rumahku dengan mansion ini sangat dekat. Seorang temanku yang agak dekat dengan orang ini meminta agar aku datang ke pesta itu dengannya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kembali ke tempat ini sendirian dan untuk sebuah alasan yang terdengar konyol. Ku parkirkan sepeda motorku di depan pintu gerbnag besar. Setelah itu aku hanya mondar-mandir tak karuan. Aku bisa melihat bel yang ada di pintu gerbang itu sudah siap untuk ku pencet tapi alasan mengapa aku disini membuatku sulit untuk melakukan itu.

_Damn_, kenapa pula aku ke sini? Si Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu, kalau dia sampai tidak menarik permintaannya tadi saat di ruang osis akan ku hajar wajahnya dengan jurus martial art. Sebelum aku puas dengan berteriak-teriak sendiri, ku lihat bayangan yang familiar berjalan di sekitar taman.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Aku mencoba untuk berteriak memanggil nama pemilik bayangan itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berteriak terlalu keras tapi aku benar-benar ingin dia melihatku dan tahu aku berdiri di sini.

Sepertinya usahaku membuahkan hasil! Si brengsek tampan itu berbalik dan terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah berpikir aku akan muncul di rumahnya selarut ini. Dia akhirnya berjalan keluar, ku lihat ia sedang teleponan dengan seseorang. Dapat ku lihat dia segera mengakhiri panggilannya dengan seseorang itu.

"Hei, ada apa Sungmin-_ssi_?" Dia keluar melalui pintu kecil yang merupakan bagian dari pintu gerbang.

"Uhh..." Apa yang harus ku katakan? "Uh... Aku.." Apa sekarang? Tak ada satupun kata keluar selain 'uh' dan 'aku'.

"Apa kau disini karena apa yang terjadi di ruang osis tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_Banzai_! "Ya, itu." Kataku sambil menujuk jari telunjukku ke wajahnya. "Kita harus bicara. Aku pergi ke ruang osis tadi sore dan aku melihatmu disana. Aku bertanya tentang anggaran klub yang dipotong. Lalu kau berkata bahwa itu semua gara-gara Yoseob yang terus diam selama rap―"

"Aku ingat apa yang terjadi, Sungmin-_ss_i." Kyuhyun menyela perkataanku seolah-olah dia mengingat semuanya. Okay, aku tahu dia ingat. Tapi apa tidak bisa aku berbasa-basi terlebih dulu? Aku gugup. Seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin benar-benar _nervous_ sekarang.

"Yah, terima kasih sudah mengingatnya. Jadi, kau juga harus ingat bahwa kau bilang kau akan membantu klub ku. Tapi apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan? Ku pikir aku tidak mendengarmu dengan benar. Sesuatu tentang menjadi pacarmu. Maaf, sepertinya aku mungkin memiliki masalah pendengaran, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Tapi kau tak salah dengar, Sungmin-_ssi_," ucap Kyuhyun.

Mataku melotot terkejut, "_What_?"

"Aku berkata bahwa kau tak salah dengar. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Apa dia bilang? Kencan? Terkutuk kau Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi dia benar-benar gay? Dan aku datang jauh-jauh ke rumahnya! Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku? Tiba-tiba hawa dingin merambat menuju kepala melalui tulang punggungku.

Ku pandangi wajah tampan yang dengan perlahan memperlihatkan senyuman padaku. Senyuman dengan maksud tersembunyi. Tentu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa yang dia coba jelaskan padaku. Aku yakin bahwa sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini!

"Ya! Sungmin-_ssi_! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Dia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi, aku sudah setengah jalan untuk menuju sepeda motor pink kesayanganku sebelum akhirnya ia meraih lenganku. Aku berdiri menghadap wajahnya, aku sudah pasrah. Karena tidak mungkin tenagaku sanggup melawan tenaga Kyuhyun yang notabene memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar. _Shit_! Kondisiku benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku tidak sepertimu, aku straight! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkencan denganmu," Ku pejamkan mata foxy ku erat-erat. Aku rela berlutut dan memohon padanya jika aku bisa. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun membiarkanku pergi sehingga aku bisa segera pergi dari sini. Aku belum siap untuk ini.

"Hey! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dulu, Sungmin-_ssi_! Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" Teriakan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat getar diseluruh tubuhku mereda dan akhirnya membuka mataku perlahan. Eh? Jadi aku salah paham?

"Sekarang, masuk dulu ke rumahku, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," Kyuhyun kemudian menyeret tubuhku ke dalam rumahnya. Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini nanti?!

.

.

.

TBC

Hei! Kembali dengan saya di ff baru! Seperti apa yang udah saya jelasin di atas tadi, ff ini adalah hasil remake dari serial TV thailand. Jujur, saya suka banget series ini. Kemungkinan ff ini bakal panjang. Soalnya series nya sendiri sampe season ke 4 kayaknya. Dan novelnya sendiri punya 65 chapter. Tapi saya gak bisa janji bakal update cepet. Lagi mau ujian tengah semester soalnya huhuhu. Ya udah gak mau banyak cuap—cuap. Review ya? Satu review berarti banget buat saya.

Thanks buat yang udah baca. Kalau mau tanya-tanya tentang series ini atau ff ini bisa kontak aku lewat PM atau gak twitter xianming_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Deal?! & ?!**

**Pairing: KyuMin! Slight KyuToria and S****ungminxSaeun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: BoysLove! Remake from Thailand novel and series. The novel is originally called Love Sick: Chunlamoon Noom Kang Keng Namgern.**

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari thailand gay novel yang diangkat menjadi serial TV 'Love Sick' diperankan oleh White Boonserm dan Captain Chonlathorn yang dirilis baru-baru ini, berhubung saya suka banget ceritanya jadi saya akan me-remake serial ini menjadi fanfic kyumin. Saya akan mengganti/menambahkan/mengurangi beberapa bagian yang perlu diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan OTP, selebihnya sama. Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kyuhyun menyeretku ke dalam rumahnya. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah benar-benar mencoba untuk menolak, tapi jujur aku tidak bisa. Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat. Akhirnya, bokongku yang montok ini terduduk di bawah pohon di taman luas yang ada di mansionnya.

Kyuhyun menatapku, tampaknya seolah-olah dia memiliki sekitar jutaan hal yang ingin dia coba jelaskan padaku tapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak benar-benar yakin jika aku akan mendengarkannya pula. -_-

"Sungmin! Boleh kan aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'?" Dia akhirnya memanggil namaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Okay, dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sungmin-_ah_." Arghhh! Aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar apapun darinya. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Kyuhyun menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, "Aku bukan gay, Sungmin. Aku punya kekasih. _Yeoja_. Victoria Song. Kau tahu dia, bukan? Tujuan dari semua hal ini adalah untuknya,"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Jadi dia berpura-pura gay untuk kekasihnya? Tapi untuk apa? Itu konyol menurutku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat mengangguk karena pada kenyataannya aku tahu Victoria adalah kekasihnya. Victoria seumuran dengan kita hanya beda sekolah. Kalian tahu apa alasannya kan?

Victoria gadis yang cantik, maksudku benar-benar cantik. _She looks pretty even when she's not wearing any make up_! Dia berpakaian seperti gadis-gadis kalangan atas. Saat Victoria berkunjung ke sekolah untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, semua akan menatapnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Semua orang mengatakan Kyuhyun dan Victoria adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Bahkan aku adalah salah satu dari orang yang berpendapat seperti itu.

"Tapi… Aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Sungmin."

_Goddamn. I'm done listening to this!_

"Cukup, Kyuhyun. Aku masih bersikeras pada apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi. Aku tidak mau. Aku pikir aku akan benar-benar pergi sekarang, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan hal ini lagi," Aku cepat-cepat bangun, berniat untuk pergi. Aku tidak main-main. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa dia duduk di sini dan mencoba untuk meyakinkanku bahwa dia bukan gay tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mengajakku berkencan?

"Keluargaku memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan gadis dari anak rekan bisnis _appa_. Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai Vicky. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan keinginan mereka. _I only have my little sister who can help me_. Dan dia berkata padaku dia ingin melihat pasangan gay secara nyata. Dan jika aku mau berpacaran dengan _namja_, maka dia akan membantuku,"

_Huh? What?!_ Kyuhyun berbicara dengan cepat dan suara yang kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Yang aku tahu, aku butuh dia untuk mengulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mendengar, ulangi dengan pelan dan jelas," pintaku.

"Aku berkata bahwa keluargaku memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan gadis dari anak rekan bisnis _appa_. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Vicky. Dan orangtuaku juga Joohyun tidak pernah tahu aku berpacaran dengan Vicky," Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara aku duduk kembali disampingnya seperti tadi. "Okay, lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melawan orang tuaku. Mereka aku tidak tahu kenapa, mereka selalu membiarkan Joohyun adikku hidup bebas." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ya, Joohyun adalah adik perempuannya. Samar-samar aku ingat gadis itu. Cho JooHyun bisa sangat menakutkan dari apa yang aku ingat. Joohyun adalah tipikal gadis yang keras kepala dan tak mau dikekang. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang kalem dan penurut.

"Jadi jika Joohyun membantuku untuk berbicara dengan mereka, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan gadis rekan bisnis _appa_ ku itu. "

Saat ini aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darinya. "Apa sudah mulai jelas, Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah aku tidak mendengarkan hal ini?"

"Tidak, Sungmin! _Let me finish_." Dia sangat pemaksa! T^T

Jadi aku duduk dengan wajah super putus asa. Aku tetap was-was. Bulu kudukku meremang, apa artinya ini? _Does it mean I'm gonna lose virginity to Kyuhyun_?!

"Hum, Joohyun… seperti para gadis-gadis saat ini. Dia suka membaca manga yaoi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia membeli satu ton komik yaoi, dan sekarang komik-komik itu menumpuk seperti gunung di kamarnya," Pembicaraan ini semakin menakutkan.

"Jadi dia memberitahuku jika aku berpacaran dengan _namja_, dia akan membantuku. Dan jika kekasihlaki-laki ku itu cantik, dia akan mencoba lebih keras untuk membantuku."

_Damn_. Aku mulai berdoa di dalam hati. Joohyun benar-benar menakutkan. Aku berdoa supaya mendadak tuli untuk 2 sampai 3 menit ke depan. Argh!

"Dan menurutku… kau cantik, Sungmin-_ah_." Ini adalah kata-kata selanjutnya yang aku dengar dari bibir tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Sial! Aku ini _namja_,bodoh! Aku menyesal untuk terlahir dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Aku menyesal dilahirkan dengan kulit seputih susu. Aku menyesal memiliki mata rubah yang besar dan bening. Aku menyesal memiliki bibir semerah buah cherry dan bershape M. Aku menyesal!

Sepertinya dia bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan tanpa aku harus berkata apapun padanya. "Ah, Sungmin. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi… tidak mungkin kan aku menunjukkan pada Joohyun bahwa Siwon adalah kekasihku?" Siwon? Siwon adalah atlet terbaik di sekolah. Kalian mungkin bisa menebak bahwa dia memiliki postur yang besar dan gagah. Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan dari salah satu anggota Geng Angels?" Aku menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan pada salah satu geng banci di sekolah. Aku berani bertaruh, jika Kyuhyun meminta bantuan pada salah satu dari mereka, mereka akan saling bertengkar untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membantu Kyuhyun.

"Joohyun tidak suka itu, Sungmin. Dia suka _namja_ gay, bukan banci," _What?_ Jadi menurut Kyuhyun aku mirip gay? Sigh, aku benar-benar ingin meninju wajahnya sekarang.

"Ada Taejun, Joowon. Mereka bertubuh lebih langsing. Mereka juga cantik. Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada mereka?!" Aku masih berusaha untuk merubah jalan pikirnya. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus aku?

"Jadi, kenapa aku?!" aku bertanya padanya.

"Karena kau dan aku…. Bisa saling membantu dalam pertukaran, Sungmin." Aku membeku di tempat. _Am I being threaten here_?

Aku hampir lupa bahwa aku masih membutuhkan pertolongan Kyuhyun. Jujur, aku melihat Kyuhyun sebagai gumpalan uang sekarang.

"Kita tidak perlu berpura-pura sepanjang waktu, hanya di depan Joohyun. Dan aku akan membantumu dengan meminjamkan uang untuk klub musik. _Eotte_?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi denganku. Apakah aku benar-benar bersedia kehilangan harga diriku yang bernilai lebih dari 20 ribu won hanya dengan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun?

"Jadi Joohyun benar-benar tidak tahu kau berpacaran dengan Victoria?" tanyaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, kalau dia sampai tahu dia pasti akan sangat kecewa. Dan aku tak mau berakhir dengan dia yang tak jadi membantuku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ku lihat dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan aku agar aku mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku baru mau menjawab sebelum mendengar suara tinggi di belakang tempatku dan Kyuhyun duduk, "Kyuhyun _oppa_, siapa ini?"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ siapa ini?" Suara itu membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Tentu saja aku mengenali suara ini. Aku tahu persis siapa gadis ini, gadis dengan wajah polos dan bertubuh tinggi langsing, dia berdiri dengan wajah penasaran di belakang Kyuhyun. _There she is! The legendary Cho Joohyun_!

Sial! Apakah terlalu lambat untuk mengirimkan sinyal bantuan? Aku benar benar terkejut seolah-olah sedang melihat hantu saat melihat Joohyun tiba-tiba berada disini. Jujur, saat ini lebih baik aku bertemu hantu dengan wajah super menyeramkan dari pada harus bertemu Joohyun!

Sementara itu, tampaknya Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol keterkejutannya, dia hanya mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik dan memberikan adiknya sebuah senyuman. Hey, Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau tidak begitu ceria? Ini situasi yang berbahaya bocah!

"Joohyun-ee…. Bukankah kau bilang sudah mau tidur?" Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar betapa _gentle _nya Kyuhyun menangani masalah ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku datang ke sini untuk melihat apakah _appa_ sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi kemudian aku melihat _oppa_ disini," Joohyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun matanya terus menatapku. Aku bekedip dan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelinciku.

"Oh,okay.. Dia temanku," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan pertama Joohyun dan berkata agak keras saat menyebut 'teman'.

"_Chingu_?" Tanya Joohyun dengan nada menggoda. Gawat! _Are these two siblings playing some kind of a cruel joke on me right now?!_

"Sebenarnya…." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara sambil berbalik menghadap Joohyun, tapi mata nya juga terus melirik ke arahku pada waktu yang sama. "Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu Sungmin, jadi aku meminta dia untuk datang menemuiku," lanjut Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan bocah ini?!

"Aku? Ingin bertemu Sungmin _oppa_?"

"Ya, Kau bilang… kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku, kan?" _Shit!_ Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan hal ini? Aku tak ingat aku mengiyakan ajakan dia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya! Aku baru saja akan memukul kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia meraih tanganku dengan lembut.

Akhirnya, aku diseret masuk ke ruang keluarga mansion Kyuhyun. Jadi disinilah, aku duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, sementara itu Joohyun duduk di sofa lain. Kyuhyun duduk begitu dekat denganku hampir seperti berpangku-pangkuan! "Menjauhlah,Kyu! Panas!" Bisikku ke Kyuhyun sehingga Joohyun yang sedang menonton tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kau kepanasan? Mau ku dingin kan AC nya?"

"Tidak! Hanya menjauh!" Kenapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri? Dia hanya perlu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan… masalah selesai! Tapi bocah ini benar-benar…. -_-

"_Shirreo!_ Kita harus terlihat meyakinkan,Ming" Apanya yang meyakinkan? Dan apa itu? Ming? Memanggil namaku seenaknya saja. Dia melakukan semua yang bertentangan dengan kehendakku! Aku mulai mendorong-dorong tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap diam berusaha untuk tidak tergeser. Akhirnya ku pukul sedikit pundaknya, dia yang kesakitan pun mulai mengalah dan menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sedikit sekali.

Fiuh.. Aku menghela nafas lega, tapi ternyata kelegaanku hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik. Tak lama Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membungkuk dan meletakkan tangannya dibahuku! _Seriously_? Aku melihat bahwa sekarang Joohyun menatap ke arahku dan Kyuhyun. Matanya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. Melihat itu, bulu kudukku meremang. _Please,_ tonton saja TV nya Joohyun-_ah_!

"Sungmin _oppa_, kau akan tetap pulang ke rumahmu selarut ini?" Joohyun menembakku dengan pertanyaan. Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini tidak baik. Aku melihat jam tanganku, sebenarnya sekarang sudah benar-benar malam. Sudah waktunya aku melarikan diri dari neraka ini!

"Ya, aku naik sepeda motor kesini. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-_ah_," Aku beranjak berdiri dan berbalik sebelum suara Joohyun menginterupsiku,"Kyuhyun _oppa_, bagaimana bisa kau tega membiarkan Sungmin _oppa_ pulang?! Ini sudah malam! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dalam perjalanan pulang? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?!"

Apa _sih_? Aku sudah 17 tahun! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Joohyun.

"Sungmin _oppa_ bermalam disini,ya? Kau bisa tidur di kamar Kyuhyun _oppa_ Kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini, terlalu berbahaya." Rengek Joohyun dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas. "Kyuhyun _oppa_! Kau tidak bisa kalau hanya berkata kau punya kekasih sehingga aku akan berbicara pada _appa_ untukmu. Jika kau tidak menjaga Sungmin _oppa_, aku tidak akan membantumu!" Astaga! Apa? Ada tanda seru di wajahku, kakiku lemas.

"Uhm, Ming. Kau mungkin harus bermalam disini. Kalau kau pulang sekarang…uhm.. itu akan berbahaya untukmu. Hehehe…" Dengar kekehan itu! Cho Kyuhyun…. Terkutuk kau!

Aku berpikir keras mencari kata-kata untuk menolak,"Tapi kita harus sekolah besok. Aku tidak membawa seragam, Joohyun-_ah_." Semoga ini berhasil! Amin.

"Kau bisa memakai seragam Kyuhyun _oppa_," JEDER! Ini bahaya.

"Tidak bisa. ID ku tidak sama dengan punya Kyuhyun," aku mencoba mengelak lagi. Memperlihatkan wajah memelasku pada Joohyun berharap gadis itu membiarkanku pulang ke rumah sekarang.

"_It's okay, Ming_. Guru jarang memeriksa hal itu. Dan kalau pun ada yang menegur, bilang saja semalam kau menginap disini dan kau meminjam seragamku. Beres,kan?" Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Kau tidak membantu sama sekali Kyuhyun bodoh! _Hell_! Aku sangat tersentuh oleh kebaikanmu! Sangat tersentuh! Bukannya membantu malah memperburuk keadaan.

Aku terdiam. Tak ada lagi alasan yang bisa aku gunakan. "Sekarang kau ke atas dan mandilah. Kalian berdua. Dan aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan _appa_ tentang hal itu nanti." Joohyun berbicara sambil mendorong-dorongku dan Kyuhyun ke atas. Setelah kita berada di tangga, Joohyun berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut ayah Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang.

Aku dan Kyuhyun menaiki tangga bersama dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tanganku,"Jangan khawatir tentang anggaran klub musikmu. Aku akan mengurus hal itu untukmu, Ming" Kyuhyun berbisik padaku dan aku sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan nama kecil yang dia buat. Aku tak menjawab apapun, hanya mengangguk kecil dan terus melangkahkan kakiku.

.

.

TBC

**Hay! Balik lagi sama saya nih. Tadinya saya berpikiran gak bakal update lagi setelah denger berita tentang Sungmin pacaran sama cewek itu. Saya bener-bener sakit hati sampai gak tahu harus ngapain. Pas sekolah pun dipikiran saya cuma KyuMin. Saya gak peduli sama cacian orang yang bilang kalo saya itu terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Agak gak mungkin kalau mereka gak real, buktinya Kyuhyun nyanyiin lagu yang menggambarkan hati dia dan selang sehari berita itu keluar. Aneh kan? Terus Sungmin yang gk berkomentar apapun, cuma agensi yang konfirmasi. Aneh kan?**

**Aduh saya jadi curhat. Maaf ya? Saya berharap kalian semua JOYers tetap disini dukung uri OTP, tapi ingat saya gak maksa kalian. Kalian punya hak sendiri. Thanks buat Kak Ite yang udah ngasih semangat biar bisa lanjutin fic ini.**

**Readers…. makasih udah baca. Trus yang udah dengan baiknya nge-review di chapter 1 saya berterima kasih banget**: **MINGswife, Cho Arale, gyumin4ever, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, Bluepink, Okalee, 5351, HitaManis, Pumpkin Ite, Chikyumin, sissy, allea1186, abilhikmah, hyejin96.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! SARANGHAEEE~~~**


End file.
